1. Field
The present specification generally relates to methods for separating strengthened glass substrates and, more specifically, to methods for forming scribe vents to separate strengthened glass substrates.
2. Technical Background
Thin glass substrates have a variety of applications in consumer electronic devices. For example, glass substrates may be used as cover sheets for LCD and LED displays incorporated in mobile telephones, display devices such as televisions and computer monitors, and various other electronic devices. Cover sheets used in such devices may be formed by sectioning or separating a large glass substrate into a plurality of smaller glass substrates using various laser cutting techniques. For example, glass substrates may be separated by scribe-and-break techniques. However, when the scribe-and-break techniques are utilized to separate strengthened glass substrates such as ion-exchanged glass, uncontrollable full-body separation rather than the formation of a scribe line may occur. The uncontrolled separation generally leads to poor edge characteristics compared to the scribe and break process. Moreover, full-body separation of the substrate along the line of separation prevents the formation of additional, intersecting vents in a single strengthened glass substrate.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative methods for forming scribe vents and separating strengthened glass substrates.